


Shock

by somethingscarlet13



Category: game of thrones
Genre: 69-ing, M/M, Smut, bascally just a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon & Tormund have sex.</p>
<p>AKA what is plot?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock

There were different kinds of shock, Jon Snow had come to realize. 

There was the shock of the cold, but after living with it so long he almost never felt it anymore. There was the shock of discovering the only family you had ever known had been slaughtered. There was shock after battles with eyes as blue as ice that couldn't die, not really. 

And then there was the shock of discovering that the someone who had been by your side was also the one who you had fallen for. And that he felt the same way. 

Jon and Tormund had long since confessed their feelings for each other. They had even spent some close nights together, huddled close, their hands down each others pants. They hadn't had any time to do anything more than that, there had been to much going on, but now that Winterfell had been reclaimed, it left the days for battle plans and the nights for doing whatever one pleased. 

And right now that included Jon Snow riding Tormund Giantsbane like a desperate, sweaty, hungry animal. He was fucking himself on the gingers giant member and bent over to gnaw at the larger mans neck to keep from screaming in pleasure. 

While Jon was doing that, Tourmund had both hands fisted in his curly dark hair, pulling it tighter between his fingers whenever Jon gave him a new bite. He had been saying something, nonsense words about his pretty crow, but that had stopped a while ago and now all he would do was gasp and pant and moan and tug on Jon's hair. 

Which was great and all, but Jon wanted more.

The lord commander moved his lips from Tormund's neck and kissed him, biting his bottom lip as he broke away. 

He pulled himself off of the half-giant's cock and slid himself up to his face. He faced back the way he came, getting to look at Tormund's pale, freckled body. Before he could say or do anything, Tormund grabbed him by the hips and pulled him down, imminently beginning to eat him out. 

Jon hissed through his teeth and dug his hands into Tormund's chest. His lovers beard scratched against his balls and he would not scream, he would not scream, he would NOT.

But the wilding man below him was doing something positively sinful with his tongue, and just like that all Jon's sanity went out the window. There was only one thing on his mind now, and was to get fucked good and hard.

So he didn't scream. Instead he moaned and growled and pressed himself harder down onto Tormund's mouth, as if it could save his life. 

And the body before him was so beautiful. It was such a shame it was so cold where they lived. Tormund's whole body was covered in little freckles and Jon wished it was possible to see them more often. 

Tormund did something that felt like heaven and Jon bolted upright with a shout. 

"Fuck!"

From beneath him, Tormund chuckled. "Did the little crow like that?" He teased before doing it again. 

"FUCK!"

Tormund was still laughing, that bastard. That beautiful bastard who's cock was right in front of Jon.

He suddenly had an idea.

While Tormund was still laughing, Jon took him into his mouth, as much as he could. 

That shut the ginger up right away and he dug his nails into Jon's ass. "So that's how you wanna play," he grumbled, before doing the same to Jon.

Oh it felt wonderful. Tormund's mouth was wet and hot and so good it almost made Jon forget what he was doing. 

Almost.

He began sucking at Tormund. Licking it and kissing it, and he could tell he was driving his lover wild. He had the upper hand! 

That was, he did until Tormund let go of Jon, pulled him up, bent him over, and began fucking him from behind. 

"You think," he gasped, "I'd let you win?"

Jon wanted to say yes, but that was a lie. When he was with Tormund, the other man always had the upper hand. Jon was crazy for him. 

So instead Jon shook his head. "No," he panted, turning to kiss Tormund's arm. 

In return Tormund kissed the side of his neck, then buried his face in it. He was talking again, "Prettycrowprettycrowprettycrow," and Jon couldn't believe how much he suddenly loved that nickname. 

"Tormund....turn me over." He could barley breathe. "I want....to look at you."

There was a quick rearrangement and then they were back at it, this time with their mouths pressed together, locked together, only separating to breathe. Jon's hands were fisted in Tormund's red hair, and Tormund had one hand on Jon's thigh, the other cradling his head in the hook of his elbow like an infant. 

Suddenly it was no longer fucking but love making. The beastly noises both men had once been making turned to soft pants and whispers. One of them whispered "I love you" and the other replied in the same manner, but it was unclear who had said what.

And then Jon's legs begain shaking and Tormund's noises became more desperate, and they finally toppled over the edge. White hot, electrifying shock flew up Jon's spine all the way to his head, and he gripped onto the man he loved to ride it out.

Once it was all over, Jon and Tormund lay there, resting in each others arms for a moment, before Tormund knelt over Jon with light dancing in his eyes. 

"Ready to go again, my pretty crow?"

And Jon yanked him down into a deep, deep kiss


End file.
